Boy
by ViVid X
Summary: Matt and Mello seeing each other for the first time. What will happen?
1. Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Death Note'

Genre: Humor/ Romance

Paring: Mell X Matt

Rating: T to slight M

Warning: Shonen Ai and Mello ;)

AN: Well I just need to have one story about them... ahem, on with the story.

* * *

**First**

_Matt:_

Little red- haired kid opened the door to his new room. That old man Watari told him to stay here. Yes, he told him something about kid named Mellow, right?

_' Mellow? What an idiotic way to name yourself'_

This kid now on the doorway was Matt and the only thing in his hand was his DS. You see Matt was really smart boy, but he couldn't bring himself to care about his own stuffs. Behind him was another old man Roger, he was caring all Matt's things.

' Putt those there'- Matt said pointing towards the bed on the left. He saw that the bed on the right was already taken. Roger frowned and placed a big box on the bed.

'Bye'- Matt said not even looking up from his game. When the old man left he kicked his box down and lay on the bed.

_Mello:_

Little blonde- haired kid was right now standing in the middle of Roger's office. He was really pissed off. How dare that old man to putt some stranger together with him. O, no... they are going to pay for this.

'Mello, why don't you try to talk to him, maybe you could be a good friends'- Roger said trying to not to kick Mello out trough the window. Mello's eyes went wide. This old man took this situation very easly, it was like Roger didn't know about that prewious kid ending up in a hospital, and the kid before, and... hmmm, before, yep Mello wasn't for company.

'We will never be a 'good friends'' - Mello hissed throwing his little fist in the air. Roger smiled preventing his own fists to catch this little brat.

'Mello, but you didn't even se-' - He was cut off. How rude. From that boy? This is not going to work.

'No, if you don't kick him, I will'- Mello said leaving a stunned Roger behind.

'For the all fucks on the world Roger you are going to pay me for this'- Mello mumbled passing trough the corridors. He will kick that unwelcomed kid and his room will be... well just his, HAHAHAHA...

Matt's POV:

I was playing innocently my new game when the door slammed open revealing a girl of my age. I looked up. She was breathing hard glaring at me. Did I took a wrong room or something?

I watched closely. She had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, blue like sky. Her hair was blond... yellow like sun and that voice...

'Hey you'

I looked at her than behind me... O My God... she was talking to me... what should I do?

'Me?' - I asked pointing my thumb at me.

'No that idiot on the bed'- She hissed.

... her voice like... wait something is off...

I huffed, she was just another insolent brat.

'What do you want little girl?' - I asked. Everything stooped. She was shaking. I could hear the sound of her teeth.

'Oy, you!' - She screamed and... that was my firs fight with Mello. Luckily for me, I wasn't able to see him for two weeks, because I was in hospital, but also I've learned that Mello was indeed a BOY.

* * *

AN: Should I continue?


	2. Crunch!

**_A/N: First of all I want to say one big, giant 'THANK YOU' to: , AnonymousTokumeiNo and the first guest, you made me soooo happy with your reviews. Oh, and I wrote this chap whit POVs ;)_**

**_On with the story..._**

* * *

**Second**

Matt:

The first time Mello shared his chocolate with me was really nice. I can still remember that warm feeling of 'friendship'. I was 13 back then and we were already best friends, but you know, I never heard Mello saying something like: "Hey, Matt do you want some chocolate?"

Noooo, don't get me wrong, It's not really as I would like some chocolate, but you know It doesn't hurt to offer... and if you offer, than you're kinda polite, right?

I was pretty satisfied just with my smoke, and games, but that constant chewing noise and munching on that chocolate bar made me really pissed off one morning... so here we are...

"Just stop it!" – I said trying my best to sound normal. Mello glanced at me not even trying to reconsider my little monolog about him being too noisy while eating the damn chocolate... I mean... seriously, how can he be so noisy while licking that sweet, brown drug?

Ignored. Well it's not like I would be listened, anyway...

I was playing my new game and it was really interesting level, so I needed a little bit of silence. Mello was sprawled on his bed studying for a new math test tomorrow... and** AH** those lips around the chocolate...

_'Crunch'_

Maybe I can think about something else... just to train my brain a little. Hey, look Matt... weather for tomorrow is not really promising...

_ 'C- crunch!'_

... it will rain and there would be a lot of gray puffy clouds...

_'mmm... '_

... and there would be no sun...

_ 'CRUNCH!'_

"**ENOUGH!**" – I said and dropped my game.

"Matt wha- mmmphhh"

And that was my first real kiss... I prayed to all Lords up there, to save me from Mello, but when he kissed me back I knew that from this day on everything will be better. He tasted like a chocolate, it made me aroused when he moaned and stopped me to take another bite... we had an interesting afternoon... full of chocolate kisses.

* * *

** A/N: It's short, but nice... I think... R&R please.**


	3. Hmmm?

_**A/N: Ladies and gentleman's, females and males, girls and boys, blue and pink... one BIG 'THANK YOU' for: OneStepAwayFromMassDestructi on, CyberMars, Carottal and XxMarxRainbowsxX. Thanks for your support. I decided: this chapter is for Carottal, her review made me breathless, thank you very much and I'll try my best ;)**_

_**On with the story :)**_

* * *

**Third**

**Matt:**

I bet nothing was like my first meaningful slap from Mello...

Remember when I first came here, Mello beated the shit out of me. But this one slap, full of his real anger and yet love for me was something that could make me cry. Hah! I didn't cried, but Mello did... which was worst than ME crying. I made him jealous, not on purpose, but I didn't realized that he cared so much...

It was a nice sunny day, bird were singing outside and blah, blah... the day was just like any other day... it's not like you would know what happened on this day, unless I tell you...

"Hey Matt, I need a help with my homework... so I was wondering if you are free this afternoon?" - the hottest chic here at Whammy's asked me while I was waiting for Mello to come.

"Me?" - I asked, come on, Matt you can do better.

"Of course, so?" - She said cutely blushing bright red. I gulped, but then smirked leaning on my hand against the table.

"Ah, anything for you, babe"

As fast as those words left my lips I felt a pain on my cheek. That was a fucking tornado. I blinked.

_'Oh, Matt you idiot...'_

"Mello!" - I shouted after him. He just continued walking angrily.

"Mello!" - I tried again getting closer to him. We were running down the hallways.

In an instant I was forcefully shoved against the wall. My eyes widened. There was Mello; His golden hair messy, his cheeks reddish and wet and his eyes like an ocean, full of sadness and anger. He was panting. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry" - I said and he backed away.

"You are not" - He replied furiously taking a steps to run away, but I caught his wrist.

"Mello, sorry... I'm an idiot" - I begun, he stared at me.

"Matt" - He tried, but I was deeply into my monolog.

"I know, I shouldn't say that..."

"Matt!"

"... and it just slipped out!"

"MATT!"

"What?" - I asked.

"I love you" - He said.

"Wha- what?"

"Opps, it just slipped" - He said with a smile.

I kissed him lightly on the lips. He forced me closer, opening my mouth, I slipped my tongue in his hot cavern.

"It just slipped"- I whispered and he laughed.

"Mells?"

"Hmmm?"

"Love you, too"

* * *

**A/N: Uhhh... there it is... U.U you can review if you DID like this story (*.* 'please'), or you can just ignore me for the rest of my life ( :'( 'please don't')**


End file.
